A Tale Of Two Tails
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: Sawyer rushes in for a date, but has forgotten to brush her tail. Luckily, Danny is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two days after the events of the "Lil Ark Angel" premiere and the animals big performance. Danny who was now named 'The Song and Dance Cat" as he dreamed, and Sawyer who had been named the 'Singing Feline Goddess" were now in a relationship. Only yesterday they went on their first date together, walking around Hollywood and sharing dinner with each other, every now and then kissing each other. They planned another date for the next day.

Sawyer's bloodshot eyes opened, seeing the clock on her wall. It said 8:30. 'Oh god!' Sawyer jumped out of bed. She was supposed to meet Danny in the park at 9:00!  
Sawyer quickly dressed in her yellow sweater and red pants, and had a little trouble, getting her tail through the back. Once she succeeded, she gave her hair a bit of a brush to straighten it.

'Oh Danny! I'm sorry I'm late' Sawyer puffed as she saw Danny, waiting for her on a park bench. Over his usual green vest, brown pants and bowtie, he was wearing a green trenchcoat.  
'It's alright, Sawyer' Danny reassured her.  
Sawyer sat down and tried to get her breath back.  
Danny rubbed her back to help.  
'Oh geez!' moaned Sawyer, suddenly noticing somthing.  
'What's wrong, Sawyer?' Danny asked.  
'I forgot to brush my tail!' Sawyer said, pulling it from behind her.  
It was a bit of a mess. The fur on it was all disheveled ,making it clearly look like it had only just gotten out of bed.  
'I alway brush my tail in the morning' Sawyer said. 'I slept in so I only managed to have my hair done. I was in a hurry to see you'  
'It's alright, Sawyer' You already look beautiful as ever' said Danny. 'And you're in luck. I have my brush with me. I was also in a hurry this morning. And I also had to brush my hair. So I brought it with me without knowing'  
He pulled it out of his trenchcoat pocket. It was wood-brown, with yellow bristles.  
'Allow me to be of service, Sawyer'  
Sawyer smiled. 'Thanks Danny'  
Then she sat closer to Danny and laid her tail her Danny's lap.  
Danny could help admiring how soft, and light it was.  
Then he took his brush and slowly ran it down Sawyer's tail.  
This went for three minutes. During so, Danny had to say 'Sawyer. Your tail is lovely. I wish I didn't slam the office door on it when we first met'  
'The past is the past, Danny' said Sawyer. 'Besides, thinking about it just makes me laugh'  
She giggled a bit as she said this.  
Finally, Danny had finished brushing.  
Sawyer's tail now looked like a fluffy cloud once again.  
Danny suddenly had the urge to enterlock his own tail with hers. They had not done this yet and even if Danny had more time to do so, he wanted to experience it now.  
'Sawyer' Danny found himself talking 'Can I...uhhh..  
...you know... entwine my tail with yours?'  
Sawyer smiled and answered without speaking.  
Her tail moved off Danny's lap over to where Danny's tail was covered by his trenchcoat. Danny saw this and removed it, hanging over one of the arms of the park bench.  
Sawyer's tail finally met with Danny's and both wrapped around each other.  
Both Danny and Sawyer's heads were swimming from the feeling.  
Sawyer was turning red, having Danny's long thin tail,  
wrapped around hers, while Danny was miling broadly,  
having Sawyer's pillow-like tail wrapped around his.  
They finally embraced with their tails still together and kissed passionatly.  
This was a date not to be forgotten. 


	2. Chapter 2

Indeed it was not a date to be forgotten.

When Danny and Sawyer parted lips, they hugged each other.

Then Danny gasped a little. Sawyer's tail was tightening a little more around Danny's tail.

'Oh, Sawyer..' Danny said.

How could he describe this feeling? Pleasant. That's all he could think. Pleasant, pleasant, pleasant.

Sawyer was definitely feeling the same way. But she wanted to please Danny even more.

Kinda like an award for everything he had done for her and her friends.

So after tightening her tail around Danny's tail a little more, she stopped. Then began to squeeze a little, using the muscles in her tail, but making sure it wouldn't cut off the blood circulation in Danny's tail.

Danny started to shake in her arms. But it was only because this was an amazing feeling. His heart beated faster.

Sawyer's grip on Danny's tail loosened a little, then she squeezed again, then loosened and so on.

'How does that feel?' Sawyer asked in Danny's ear.

'Great' Danny answered. But he knew he was wrong. This wasn't great. It was amazing.

'Sawyer, where did you get such a lovely big tail like that?' Danny asked.

Sawyer gave a small laugh. 'My mother had one. And I'm pretty sure my auntie had one too'

'Yeah' said Danny. 'It's just my tail is thin and a little shorter than yours. I mean, yours is just...oh...so fluffy, and cloudlike. Now I really wish I hadn't slammed that door on it'

'Don't worry about that anymore. Danny' said Sawyer with a grin.

'Ok' said Danny with a shrug.

Sawyer continued squeezing Danny's tail for a few more minutes, although it felt like a few hours for them, until Sawyer let her tail loosen one last time and slip away from Danny's tail.

'How was that?' Sawyer asked.

'I have no words' Danny answered, smiling. 'But this is the only way I can express how that was'

And he leaned over and kissed her lips again. He could never get tired of doing this.

Danny parted from Sawyer with another broad smile.

'Did I ever tell you your lips taste like strawberry-flavoured bubblegum?'

Sawyer laughed at this, and Danny laughed along with her.

'Yeah?' Sawyer said, wiping a tear from her eye. She was laughing so much.

'Well, your lips taste like tea with three sugars'

Laughter again.

'You know, talking about tea makes me a little thristy. Wanna swing by Pinky's Diner?' Danny asked.

'Sounds like a plan' Sawyer agreed, taking Danny's hand.

And the two cats began their walk, once again twining tails, keeping them together for the whole walk to the diner.

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Do review please! :D**


End file.
